No limite do desejo
by marinasantana
Summary: Com seu pai a beira da falência ela se ver obrigada a um casamento por conveniência. para salvar os negócios do seu pai ela se casa com um homem mais experiente e que guarda segredos... Please like my page in facebook: /pages/Marina-Santana/1396487063934110?fref nf
1. Chapter 1

A vida era tranquila. Vivamos apenas eu e meu pai. Ele era um homem razoavelmente rico e fazia de tudo para me dar do bom e do melhor. Minha mãe havia morrido quando eu tinha 10 anos. Quando tinha 13 paipai se casou de novo. Kurenai e eu nunca nos demos bem, eu a tratava bem por causa do paipai. Kurenai era uma mulher muito bonita e vaidosa 15 anos mais nova que ele. Gostava da boa vida que ele lhe oferecia. Alguns meses depois de kurenai ter se casado com o papai ela sugeriu que eu fosse mandada para um colégio interno. E assim foi feito. estudei até meus 17 anos numa das melhores escolas do país e voltava para casa somente nas férias. Eu nunca reclamei. Eu gostava da escola e tinha varias amigas. Era uma escola só para meninas que era dirigida por freiras. Esse seria meu ultimo ano na escola, apesar de estar feliz por finalmente poder voltar para casa eu estava insegura. Não sabia o que seria de mim. o que iria fazer?

Estava em casa para as férias de Natal, despois das festas de fim de ano voltaria para a escola para terminar o semestre e finalmente me formar. E meu pai daria uma pequena reunião para a família e alguns amigos.

– sakura querida venha aqui. quero falar com você. – disse kenshi. E sakura foi com ele até o escritório. – quero que ajude kurenai em tudo que ela precisar.

– tudo bem papai. Mais kurenai não gosta que se metam quando ela está organizando uma festa.

– ok meu anjo, então apenas seja prestativa se ela lhe pedir algo.

– ok

– já ia esquecendo, vamos receber um convidado especial.

– o que ele tem pra ser especial?

– você sabe que meus negócios não vão bem. – kenshi tinha uma das maiores concessionarias do país, mais os negócios iam mal. – o sasuke comprou parte do negocio.

– sasuke? Já ouvi esse nome em algum lugar... qual o sobrenome?

– uchiha.

– uchiha sasuke do império uchiha? – a maior empresa do país.

– sim.

– porque ele está ajudando o senhor?

– o pai dele e eu fomos grandes amigos quando eramos jovens. O sasuke está me ajudando por consideração ao pai que morreu. Ele é um pouco arrogante mais é um bom homem por isso quero que o trate bem. Entendeu querida?

– sim papai.

– agora pode ir. – ela saiu da sala e foi para o seu quarto. A festa de natal seria amanhã a noite e a casa já estava toda arrumada e os preparativos tudo pronto. Fui ao meu quarto e então a vi.

Kurenai estava usando um colar de diamantes que foi da minha mãe. Esse colar foi guardado por anos para que eu usasse quando fosse adulta. Era o presente da minha mãe para mim. E lá estava ela usando. Quando vi não aguentei e comecei a gritar.

– O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ AZENDO?

– nada. Só pegando emprestado. Fica muito melhor em mim do que ficaria em você.

– TIRE AGORA. FOI DA MINHA MÃE. VOCÊ NÃO DEVE TOCAR EM NADA QUE FOI DELA. – parti para cima dela mais ela correu para o corredor chamando por kenshi. Meu pai saiu do escritório e veio ver o que tinha acontecido.

– que gritaria é essa?

– kenshi querido sua filha sakura está loca. Me agrediu.

– mentira pai. Ela pegou o colar de minha mãe sem permissão.

– filha não custa nada emprestar o colar. – meu pai disse.

– NÃO! ELE ERA DA MINHA MÃE E NÃO QUERO QUE NINGUEM O USE.

– não grite nesta casa menina. E respeite sua madrasta.

– respeitar essa mulher? NUNCA. – em um ato impensado eu peguei o jarro de flores que estava em uma mesinha no corredor e o joguei em kurenai. Ela se afastou e o jarro batei na parede se quebrando.

– SAKURA. EU VOU TE ENSINAR A RESPEITAR SUA MADRASTA. VOU TE DAR UMA SURRA.

– não pai. Por favor. – ele me deu um tapa na cara.

– agora peça desculpas a ela.

– nunca. – e sai correndo. Nossa casa era afastada da cidade. Corri pela mata. Corri muito até que cheguei aos portões de uma casa. Era a casa de nossos vizinhos mais próximos. Eu sabia que eles tinham se mudado e que a casa tinha sido vendida, só não sabia para quem. Sabia que meu pai viria atrás de mim pois já era noite e não querendo ser encontrada por ele empurrei o portão e entrei na casa.

Passei pelo jardim e não tinha ninguém. Olhei para a casa e as luzes estavam acesas. Entrei na sala que estava toda arrumada mais também não tinha ninguém.

– olá. Tem alguém em casa. – mais ninguém me respondeu. Talvez o novo dono ainda não tenha chegado para ocupar a casa. Isso era bom. Eu poderia dormir ali e esperar que meu pai se acalmasse. Amanhã conversaríamos. Subi as escadas e andei por um corredor tocando em todas as portas, mais elas estavam fechadas até que quando toquei na ultima porta ela abriu.

O quarto era luxuoso e estava arrumado. Corri para a cama e deitei. Demorei um tempo para pegar no sono, lembrava do meu pai e de como era nossa vida antes de kirenai chegar. Meu pai nunca havia encostado a mão em mim, e por causa desta mulher ele o havia feito. Com esses pensamentos adormeci...

Senti uma mão acariciando meus cabelos. Quando abri os olhos gritei. Tinha um homem no quarto. Afastei-me dele caindo da cama.

– quem é você e o que está fazendo na minha cama? – ele disse. Eu não conseguia responder. – se não me disser nada vou chamar a policia. Você invadiu minha casa e meu quarto. – eu estava perdida.


	2. Chapter 2

– quem é você e o que está fazendo na minha cama? – ele disse. Eu não conseguia responder. – se não me disser nada vou chamar a policia. Você invadiu minha casa e meu quarto. – eu estava perdida.

– me... me desculpe. Eu pensei que a casa ainda estava abandonada por isso entrei. Precisava de um lugar para passar a noite. Me desculpe já estou saindo de sua casa. – rapidamente me levantei e ele segurou meu braço. Me assustei. Olhei para ele e só então percebi o quanto era belo. Tinha um olhar tão intenso que me perdi nele.

– não vou machuca-la menina. Se quiser pode passar a noite aqui em um dos quartos.

– não obrigada já vou indo, meu pai deve estar preocupado comigo. – menti. Sai da casa numa velocidade incrível. Aquele homem me assustava. Não disse a ele meu nome, ele não saberia que minha casa ficava apenas alguns metros da dele.

...

Voltei para casa e entrei em silencio. A sala estava escura. Subi direto para o meu quarto tomando todo cuidado do mundo para não fazer nenhum ruído para que ninguém percebesse que eu estava ali. Ao entrar no meu quarto acendi as luzes e deparo com meu pai sentado na cadeira da minha escrivaninha.

– finalmente você voltou sua malcriada. – ele se levantou. – vou lhe ensinar uma lição. Pago uma fortuna a aquele colégio e me devolvem você mal criada como está. Vai aprender a nunca mais desrespeitar sua madrasta ou a mim garota insolente. – ele tirou o sinto.

– por favor papai. Não. – mais ele não me ouviu. Me deu vários golpes com o sinto marcando minha pele pálida. Quando terminou eu estava no chão chorando com marcas de sinto por todo corpo.

– espero que tenha aprendido. Eu te amo filha e não gosto de te castigar. Mais é necessário. – e saiu do quarto me deixando caída no chão.

Levantei-me e fui para o banheiro. Olhei-me no espelho para ver o estrago, tinha algumas marcas em minhas cortas, uma no ombro, essa era a pior, acho que machuquei quando cai no chão e nos pulsos pois ele me segurou com força. Tomei um bom banho e me deitei. Chorei muito até cair no sono. Acordei tarde no dia seguinte. Levantei e meu corpo estava dolorido, tomei um rápido banho e desci para tomar café. Meu pai não estava mais em casa e kurenai andava de um lado para o outro arrumando algo aqui e ali e dando ordens as empregadas.

O dia passou voando e logo já era noite. Subi para o meu quarto para me arrumar pois os convidados não tardariam a chegar. Ao entrar no meu quarto tinha um vestido em cima da minha cama. O olhei e não gostei, era revelador demais para o meu gosto. Tinha um decote profundo na frente de deixava as costas nuas. Não vestiria isso. Procurei em meu guarda roupa algo mais adequado a mim, então achei um vestido rosa claro tomara eu caia. Tomei um banho demorado e o vesti. Quando estava me maquiando ouvi batidas na porta.

– pode entrar.

– o que pensa que esta fazendo? Onde está o vestido que comprei para você?

– não usarei aquilo.

– haa você vai usar sim. Ou quer que eu diga a seu pai para lhe dar outra surra daquela?

– não. Por favor.

– então seja boazinha.

– por que quer que eu use isso? Você nunca se importou com nada relacionado a mim.

– querida, você já não é mais uma criança, é uma mulher e deve se vestir como tal. E alias você já está na idade de casar e hoje haverá muitos empresários amigos de seu pai quem sabe você não arruma alguém.

– não quero me casar agora. Ainda sou muito jovem.

– vista o vestido e não discuta. Não quero você andando com esses trapos por ai. Depois das festas vamos a cidade comprar roupas novas para você.

– o que há de errado com as minhas?

– são muito infantis. Agora vista-se, os convidados já começaram a chegar. – dizendo isso saiu do quarto. Coloquei o vestido que ela me pediu. Não me sentia bem com ele, mas não queria ter problemas com meu pai. Passei uma boa maquiagem no meu ombro e pulsos para esconder as marcas roxas. Por sortes as manchas das costas tinha saído. Coloquei uma echarpe para cobrir meu ombro. Penteei meus cabelos os deixando soltos e desci para a festa.

Da escada vi meu pai conversando com algumas pessoas. Kurenai estava a seu lado e quando eu desci as escadas todos os olhares foram direcionados a mim. Meu rosto ficou vermelho. Nunca gostei de atenção. Meu pai me viu e fez sinal para que eu fosse até onde estava.

– sasuke, quero que conheça minha filha sakura. – eu não podia acreditar. Era o mesmo homem da noite passada. Eu estava em choque e não tive reações. – sakura, este é uchiha sasuke. O pai dele e eu fomos grandes amigos na faculdade. – sasuke pegou minha mão e a beijou. Ele agiu como se nunca tivesse me visto. Melhor assim, não queria passar pelo constrangimento de explicar alguma coisa seja lá a quem for. Ele me olhava de cima a baixo, me sentia nua diante do seu olhar.

– muito prazer senhor uchiha.

– o prazer é todo meu menina.

– bom, vou deixa-los conversar em paz. – e antes que meu pai pudesse dizer alguma coisa eu sai de perto deles. Estava atordoada e com vergonha.

– SAAAKURAAA! - nem precisei olhar para saber quem fazia todo esse escândalo. Era minha amiga loira Ino yamanaka. Ela veio até mim. – até que enfim consigo falar com você. Meus pais me encheram o saco a noite toda para que eu me comportasse como uma dama.

– coitados. De dama você não tem nada Ino.

– Hey! – rimos. – você viu o Deus grego que está aqui?

– quem?

– não se faça de boba. Eu vi você conversando com ele. Uchiha sasuke. Além de lindo ainda é milionário.

– pode até ser mais ele é muito velho pra nós.

– e desde quando isso importa? Olha só para o cara. Pena é frio e mulherengo.

– de onde você tirou isso?

– todo mundo sabe disso. Só você que não, mais também vive naquele colégio interno.

– eu gosto de lá.

– amiga que vestido é esse? Você está um arraso.

– você acha? Eu acho que esse vestido é revelador demais.

– que nada. Você está ótima.

– você também não fica pra traz senhorita yamanaka. – ela estava com um lindo vestido vermelho tomara que caia.

– quem dera aquele gostoso do sasuke olhasse pra mim. – ela ficou muda por um instante. – ai meu Deus! Ele está olhando pra cá. Sakura, acho que ele está olhando pra você.

– pra mim mesmo não. – me levantei.

– hey, pra onde você vai?

– vou ao banheiro. – menti. A verdade era que eu queria ficar um pouco sozinha. Sair desse ambiente e respirar um pouco. Não suporto ter que fingir ser quem não sou.

Fui para a varanda que dava para o jardim da casa. Parei me debrucei no parapeito. Fiquei observando as estrelas, a noite estava particularmente bela.

– finalmente consigo ficar a sós com você? – era ele.

– o que quer?

– nada. Apenas o prazer da sua companhia. Ou vai ser rude com um convidado do seu pai?

– não. Jamais faria isso. – ele se aproximou e tocou meu ombro.

– você se machucou. – não foi uma pergunta.

– não foi nada. Sou muito descuidada. – droga, ele não devia ter visto isso. Puxei a echarpe para cobrir meu ombro e me afastei. – porque agiu como se não me conhecesse?

– não foi melhor assim? Queria que eu dissesse para o seu pai que você estava em minha cama ontem? – fiquei vermelha e ele sorriu.

– é melhor eu voltar para a festa. – dei as costas para ele mais ele segurou meu pulso e me puxou de volta. – me solta!

– tem uma coisa que quero fazer desde que te vi deitada em minha cama. – ele não esperou que eu dissesse nada apenas selou seus lábios nos meus.


	3. Chapter 3

– tem uma coisa que quero fazer desde que te vi deitada em minha cama. – ele não esperou que eu dissesse nada apenas selou seus lábios nos meus.

Meu corpo todo tremeu quando os lábios de sasuke entraram em contato com os meus. Senti sua língua perdi passagem e involuntariamente abri minha boca. Sua língua explorava minha boca com volúpia. Então de repente ele para. Voltei a mim e o empurrei com força, o que não foi grande coisa, pois ele se moveu apenas alguns centímetros. Sai correndo, era a primeira vez que um homem me beijava e eu não queria que tivesse sido ele. Passei rápido pela sala, queria ir para o meu quarto mais quando estava no pé da escada ouço meu pai me chamando.

– sakura querida aonde vai? O jantar já vai ser servido. Venha, vamos nos sentar a mesa. – o jantar foi servido e para o meu azar uchiha sasuke sentou-se bem a minha frente na mesa. Às vezes eu olhava para ele de relance mais ele parecia não me notar. Parecia que nada tinha acontecido e que ele nunca havia me beijado. Por sorte Ino sentou-se ao meu lado e consegui me distrair conversando com ela. Após algumas horas os convidados começaram a se retirar. Kurenai fazia o papel de anfitriã perfeita distribuindo sorrisos a todos. Quando sasuke foi embora despediu-se de mim me dando um beijo em minha mão. E após mais algumas horas eu finalmente estava deitada em minha cama. Exausta.

...

Acordei no dia seguinte já na hora do almoço. Quando desci para a sala meu pai me chamou.

– filha, preciso falar com você. Vamos ao meu escritório. – entramos no escritório e ele sentou em sua cadeira. Eu me sentei a sua frente. – você sabe que estamos passando por dificuldade na concessionaria e que por isso estou endividado.

– sim papai, estou ciente disso.

– o senhor uchiha se ofereceu para me ajudar.

– muito gentil da parte dele.

– mais ele impôs uma condição. – meu pai estava apreensivo.

– condição? E qual seria?

– que você se case com ele.

– O QUE? ESTA LOUCO?

– olha como fala.

– como assim? Casar comigo? Mais nós mal nos conhecemos.

– eu sei filha. Hoje pela manhã ele veio aqui e me disse que gostou de você. O sasuke é japonês e em seu pais ainda existe casamentos arranjados.

– isso é um absurdo. Não estamos mais na idade média papai.

– filha entenda. Ele só vai me dar o dinheiro que preciso para pagar as dividas e investir na concessionaria com essa condição.

– está me vendendo? É isso?

– não filha. Quero o melhor pra você e sei que ele cuidará bem de ti. Ele pode lhe da uma boa vida.

– não gosto dele. Ele me assusta.

– você vai se acostumar. Sasuke é um homem experiente e terá paciência com você.

– quantos anos ele tem?

– 30.

– ele é muito velho pra mim.

– que isso, são apenas 13 anos de diferença. – ele dizia isso porque kuranai era mais nova que ele uns 15 anos.

– papai. Eu só tenho 17 anos. E ainda nem terminei o colégio.

– ele me disse que você poderá terminar a escola querida. E que se quiser até fazer uma faculdade. Viu como ele não é má pessoa.

– NÃO! Não vou me casar com ele. Não gosto dele. E não estou a venda. – meu pai de levantou e veio até mim. me pegou pelos ombros e me sacudiu.

– sim você vai. Não sabe quantas vidas dependem disso. Nossa família depende disso. Sou seu pai e sei o que é melhor pra você.

– me vendendo pra um estranho?

– sasuke não é estranho. Eu conheci os pais dele, e o conheço desde que nasceu. Só não temos contato.

– Mais eu não o amo.

– isso não tem nada haver com amor. Te criei para ser uma esposa de um homem como sasuke e não de um perrapado qualquer.

– eu não me importo com o dinheiro dele. Papai podemos da um jeito. Mais eu não vou me casar com ele. – levei um tapa. Olhei para o meu pai com lagrimas nos olhos. – minha resposta ainda é não. – outro tapa, dessa vez mais forte. A força do tapa me fez cair da cadeira direto para o chão. – recomponha-se. Sasuke virá almoçar, alias ele já deve estar chegando. Trate-o bem ao menos que queira levar uma surra. Entendeu.

– sim. – levantei-me e fui para o quarto. Quando me olhei no espelho vi que o lado esquerdo do meu rosto, bem ao lado da minha boca estava roxo. Tomei um banho e vesti um vestido simples. Passei uma maquiagem no rosto para disfarçar. Se alguém olhasse atentamente veria a marca. Quando desci para a sala sasuke já estava lá. Olhei para ele com indiferença. Sentei-me no sofá. Sasuke conversava com meu pai sobre negócios. Meu pai saiu por um momento alegando que ia chamar kurenai para o almoço deixando eu e sasuke sozinhos na sala. Eu estava incomodada com a presença dele, ele parecia não se importar.

– não precisa ficar nervosa. Eu não mordo.

– o que você pretende com isso?

– não pretendo nada.

– então me libere. Isso é um absurdo, você só me viu uma vez.

– duas! Não se esqueça da noite em que a encontrei em minha cama.

– não sou apropriada para você. Senhor Uchiha, você é bonito pode ter a mulher que quiser. Então porque não me esquece? Tenho certeza que qualquer outra ficaria muito feliz em ser sua esposa.

– eu não quero outra. Além do mas, todas são muito tediantes e grudentas, fazem de tudo pra me agradar e bajular. Isso me irrita.

– então é isso? Você quer um passatempo?

– de certa forma sim.

– maldito. Por isso que fez aquilo ontem?

– você não gostou?

– não!

– não foi o que me pareceu.

– então você não entende nada de mulheres.

– entendo muito mais do que pensa menina. E fiz aquilo ontem porque me deu vontade. – antes que eu pudesse dizer algo meu pai voltou a sala com kurenai. Ela era só sorrisos para sasuke. Usava um vestido curto e decotado e mesmo assim não perdia a elegância.

– vamos, o almoço será servido. – todos fomos para a mesa. Kurenai conversava animadamente tentando entreter sasuke. Eu permaneci calada. Após o almoço voltamos para a sala. Meu pai bebia um café enquanto conversava com sasuke sobre negócios. Levantei-me e disse:

– com licença vou para o meu quarto. – meu pai me olhou com uma cara feia e eu sabia que levaria uma bronca ou coisa pior. Senti um calafrio e encolhi o corpo o que não passou despercebido por sasuke.

– senhor e senhora Haruno devo me retirar agora pois tenho negócios a tratar. Sakura, gostaria que me acompanhasse hoje a noite a um jantar.

– desculpe senhor uchiha mais hoje não poderei sair. Tenho que arrumar minhas coisas pois volto para o colégio na segunda. – senti o olhar do meu pai sobre mim.

– pode deixa que uma das empregadas faz isso por você. Você pode ir com o sasuke. – não tinha saída. Tive que dizer sim, pois sabia que se dissesse não meu pai ficaria furioso comigo.

– passo aqui as 19:00. – pegou minha mão e a beijou. – agora devo ir.

– sakura acompanhe o sasuke até a porta. – disse meu pai. Eu apenas obedeci. Fui até a varanda e esperei que ele fosse embora. Ele se aproximou e segurou meu queixo com a mãe me fazendo olha-lo.

– o que houve com seu rosto?

– nada. – tentei me livrar de sua mão mais ele rapidamente puxou meu rosto e nossos lábios se encontraram. Me afastei rapidamente.

– não gosta que eu a toque?

– não.

– você esconde seus sentimentos, mais isso vai mudar.

– quem lhe garante isso?

– eu. – disse isso e foi embora me deixando sem folego.


	4. Chapter 4

Estava no meu quarto pensativa. Como minha vida mudou em menos de dois dias. Eu nunca deveria ter entrado naquela casa... kurenai entrou no meu quarto sem bater.

– ainda está assim? Já são quase 19h.

– e dai?

– você tem que se arrumar, esqueceu-se que vai sair com uchiha sasuke. – ela tinha algo nas mãos.

– não. Ninguém nessa casa me deixaria esquecer.

– ande logo. Já tomou banho?

– sim.

– então vista-se. Tome. – e me entregou um vestido. – e nem pense em dizer que não vai usa-lo. – eu realmente não queria usar esse tipo de roupa. Novamente kurenai me deu um vestido que ao meu ver era muito revelador. O vestido apesar de longo possuía uma fenda até quase a linha da calcinha deixando minhas pernas a mostra e na parte de cima havia um decote profundo. O vestido era lindo, mais não para uma pessoa como eu. Kurenai ficaria melhor nele. Kurei me ajudou a colocar o vestido e a me maquiar. Ela me olhou de cima a baixo e disse:

– até que você esta bonita. Mais também com o tanto de esforço que eu fiz, tinha que ter algum resultado. – iria responder mais achei melhor não criar caso. – sakura querida se o sasuke quiser tocar em você não recue.

– o que você quer dizer com isso?

– ora, ele é homem. E você uma mulher jovem. Homens tem necessidades, se ele lhe tocar permita.

– nunca. Eu não gosto dele e já deixei isso bem claro.

– sakura, uchiha sasuke pode ter a mulher que ele quiser e por algum motivo absurdo ele quer você então não o irrite ou ele pode descontar sua raiva não ajudando seu pai. Entendeu? – eu estava chocada com tudo isso. O que eu era pra eles afinal? Algum tipo de prostituta?

– sim entendi. - ela sorriu e saiu do quarto. Minutos depois uma das empregadas veio me avisar que era pra descer, pois sasuke estava me esperando. Hesitei por alguns minutos mais depois desci. Não tinha jeito.

Ao me ver descendo as escadas ele veio até mim, segurou minha mão e a beijou. Muito gentil. Ele estava lindo e por alguns segundo eu esqueci como respirar.

– você está linda.

– obrigada.

– tenho um presente para você. – ele tirou do bolso da calça uma pequena caixa vermelha de veludo e a abriu. Dentro tinha um anel de diamantes. Ele pegou o anel e o colocou no meu dedo anelar direito.

– sasuke, é lindo mais não posso aceitar. É muito caro.

– sakura não seja tola. – disse kurenai que estava na sala com meu pai.

– não é nada de mais. É só um anel de noivado. Para que todos saibam que será minha. – estremeci com o que ele disse.

– noivado? Mais eu não aceitei nada. – ele se virou para o meu pai e disse:

– como não? Seu pai me disse que você tinha aceitado e acertamos tudo. – olhei para o meu pai e ele me olhou com um olhar que dizia: '' se me desmentir eu te mato''. – não foi isso que aconteceu? – por medo do que poderia me acontecer depois que ele saísse eu disse:

– sim foi exatamente como meu pai lhe disse. – acho que não fui muito convincente, pois minha voz tremeu e sasuke pareceu desconfiado.

– bom, é melhor irmos. – e disse para o meu pai: - vou cuidar bem dela.

– tenho certeza que sim. – ele disse sorrindo.

Entramos no carro e ele dirigiu até a cidade para em restaurante muito chique. Entramos e todos os funcionários pareciam lamber o chão que sasuke pisava. Ele também era foco dos vários olhares femininos, mais não retribuiu nenhum. O metre nos guiou até o térreo do restaurante onde ficava a área vip. Sentamos na mesa e o garçom nos entregou o menu e se afastou. Silencio. Um silencio constrangedor, pelo menos para mim.

– não precisa ficar nervosa perto de mim. não sou um monstro.

– sim você é.

– o que quer dizer com isso.

– se não fosse não estaria me forçando a isso. – ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

– forçando? Seu pai de disse que estaria aqui de livre e espontânea vontade.

– ele disse? – cai em mim e tive medo que ele comentasse algo com meu pai e ele se irritasse comigo. – por favor não diga nada ele. – ele não disse nada. – Por favor.

– seu pai lhe bateu não foi?

– não! De onde tirou isso? Que absurdo.

– no dia em que nos conhecemos oficialmente você estava com uma marca no ombro, que mesmo tentando esconder com maquiagem eu percebi, um dia depois você aparece com uma marca no rosto. Isso me fez supor que alguém está machucando você. E pelos olhares que seu pai lhe deu creio que só pode ser ele. – tive vontade de chorar. O que eu faria? Se meu pai soubesse de algo iria me matar.

– não é nada disso. Eu apenas cai. – menti.

– duas vezes? – ele foi irônico.

– sim. Como te disse sou desastrada.

– não insulte minha inteligência menina. – ele disse irritado. – foi por isso que entrou na minha casa aquela noite não foi? Você estava fugindo dele. - Sem saber o que dizer baixei a cabeça. – sua reação diz tudo. – tive vontade de chorar – desculpe. Não queria te assustar. Mais terei uma conversa com seu pai sobre isso. É um absurdo o que ele fez.

– por favor não! Eu lhe imploro! Por favor. Farei qualquer coisa, mais não diga nada a ele. – meus olhos estavam cheios d'água. Ele se levantou e veio até mim. Abaixou-se para que ficasse da mesma altura que eu e limpou minhas lagrimas com a mão.

– tudo bem menina, se é assim que prefere. Mais só me você me prometer uma coisa.

– o que?

– que se ele encostar em você denovo você irá me contar. – eu nunca contaria mais para que ele não dissesse nada ao meu pai eu prometi.

– prometo. – ele se levantou e voltou a sentar-se onde estava.

– agora porque não aproveitamos o jantar para nos conhecermos melhor.

– tudo bem.

– não precisa ter medo de mim. Prometo não forçar você a nada.

– então vamos acabar com essa história de casamento e cada um segue sua vida. – ele voltou a ser frio.

– não. – e chamou o garçom. Fez os pedidos e comemos em silencio. Bebei algumas taças de vinho, queria algo para escapar daquela situação em que me encontrava até que sasuke não permitiu que bebesse mais.

– já chega. É muito jovem para beber.

– também sou jovem para me casar. Ainda mais com o senhor.

– me chame pelo primeiro nome. Acho que temos essa intimidade.

– não, não temos.

– quando mais se afasta mais se torna desejável. É um desafio sakura.

– então é isso. – afirmei.

– não. – ele ficou em silencio e depois disse: - minha idade te incomoda?

– não é sua idade que me incomoda senhor Uchiha.

– o que é então?

– você. Não gosto de você. Todos conhecem sua fama de conquistador. Com tantas mulheres disponíveis e você quer infernizar minha vida. – ele ficou zangado.

– acho melhor irmos. Você bebeu um pouco além da conta.

– sim é melhor irmos. E não, não bebi além da conta. – peguei o copo dele e virei de uma vez. A bebida desceu queimando em minha garganta. Ele não bebia mais vinho. Ele pagou a conta e saímos do restaurante.

Sasuke parou o carro em frente aos portões de minha casa. Ele saiu do carro e abriu a porta do carro para mim. sai do carro e ele tentou me ajudar a andar.

– posso andar sozinha. Não me toque. – me desequilibrei e ele me pegou no colo. Ele entrou e me colocou no sofá. Foi então que olhei em volta e percebi que não estava em minha casa. – onde estamos?

– não reconhece? Estamos na minha casa...


	5. Chapter 5

– onde estamos?

– não reconhece? Estamos na minha casa... – tentei me levantar do sofá mais ele me segurou.

– por que me trouxe pra cá? Vou embora agora mesmo.

– fique quieta. Você não está em condições de sair por ai andando sozinho no meio da noite.

– me leva pra casa.

– quer que seu pai veja o estado em que está?

– estou bem. Serio.

– vou buscar um café bem forte para você beber. Não durma. – ele saiu da sala indo para a cozinha. Esperei alguns minutos e me levantei. Fui até a porta e tentei abri-la mais estava trancada. – aonde pensa que vai?

– embora. – ele me olhou feio.

– sente-se logo. – sentei-me. –beba isso. – obedeci. Bebi um pouco o café e coloquei o copo na mesinha de centro. Ele se sentou ao meu lado e me afastei. – você não deve mais beber. Lembrarei disso quando for minha esposa. – abaixei minha cabeça. Acho que foi a bebida mais acabei dizendo o que não devia.

– meu pai me bateu porque disse que não me casaria com você.

– o que? Vou matar ele. Como ele pode? Não quero que se case comigo assim. Vou cancelar o casamento.

– não sasuke por favor. Se fizer isso ele vai ficar com raiva e descontar em mim.

– não permitirei que ele te machuque.

– o que você pode fazer? Ele é meu pai e você um cara que conheço a pouco tempo.

– seja minha e cuidarei de você para sempre. – sorri para ele.

– você até que é legal. – senti seus lábios no meu ombro. Seus beijos foram subindo para o meu pescoço até alcançarem minha boca. Ele me beijava com delicadeza mais logo seus lábios se tornaram selvagens e ele estava em cima de mim. Sua boca desceu para o meu decote e sua mão acariciava minha cocha pela abertura do vestido. – NÃO! – o empurrei com força. Ele sentindo meu desespero parou com as caricias.

– o que foi? Sente tanta repulsa assim por mim?

– não.

– o que é então? – fiquei vermelha, mais podia dar a desculpa da bebida para isso.

– só não quero fazer isso.

– uma mulher que usa um vestido como esse é porque espera ser despida. – ele apertava os bicos dos meus seios por cima do tecido do vestido.

– Não! Se afaste de mim. – ele parou. – me leve pra casa por favor.

– ok. – em menos de 10 minutos eu já estava na porta de casa. Por sorte não tinha ninguém. Subi direto para o quarto, eu estava muito envergonhada pelo que aconteceu. Não queria mais olhar na cara dele tamanha era a vergonha. Tirei o vestido o tomei um demorado banho, ainda podia sentir o cheiro dele em mim. deite na cama e não demorou muito para que eu adormecesse.

...

Na segunda bem cedo eu voltei para a escola. Não tinha visto sasuke desde então. Voltei a minha rotina diária de aulas e estudos. Pela manhã eu tinha aulas do 3º ano e a tarde tinha atividades extracurriculares. A que mais me agradava eram as aulas de piano. Eu tocava piano desde que pequena. Meu pai fazia questão que eu tivesse aulas particulares em casa. Tocar piano era uma das poucas coisas que me deixavam realmente feliz. Logo a noticia do meu noivado com sasuke havia se espalhado e todas as minhas amigas estavam alvoroçadas com isso, me achando a garota mais sortuda do mundo por ser a escolhida de um homem tão bonito quanto ele.

– ele beija bem? – uma de minhas colegas de sala me perguntou.

– não sei.

– como assim não sabe? Você nunca o beijou. – tive vergonha de dizer que nunca tinha beijado outros homens e não sabia como dizer se beijava bem ou não, bom eu tinha gostado, então acho que isso significa que ele beija bem.

– sim ele beija bem. – ouvi gritinhos por toda a sala.

– e vocês já fizeram amor?

– não! – tratei logo de dizer. Minha face ficou corada ao lembrar do nosso pequeno incidente. Eu tinha vergonha só de imaginar e Eu realmente não sabia o que iria fazer daqui a 3 meses quando me formasse e tivesse que casar com ele.

Após um mês da minha volta para o colégio uma professora me chamou e disse que eu tinha uma visita me esperando na sala de visitas do colégio. Estranhei. Em todos esses anos que estou aqui papai nunca veio me visitar. Isso me fez pensar que havia acontecido algo. Quando abri a porta da sala quase cai dura no chão ao dar de cara com sasuke sentado na poltrona com uma cara de tedio.

– senhor uchiha o que faz aqui? – ele fechou a cara.

– quantas vezes tenho que te dizer para me chamar de sasuke? E o que você acha que estou fazendo aqui? Vim ver minha noiva oras. Anda, vamos sair para almoçar fora.

– não é permitido que as alunas saiam sem permissão dos pais.

– sou seu futuro marido. Já falei com a diretora e ela deu permissão.

– mais eu não quero ir.

– eu dei uma pausa no meu trabalho só para passar o dia de hoje com você então nós vamos sair você querendo ou não.

– não quero ficar sozinha com você.

– se está com medo eu lhe toque como naquela noite não precisa ter medo. Passei dos limites admito. É que você provoca essa reação em mim. mais agora que sei da sua condição isso não acontecerá mais. – ele deu um sorrisinho. – a menos que queira.

– que condição?

– de virgem. – meu rosto ficou mais vermelho que um pimentão.

– quem te disse isso?

– sua reação naquela noite. Percebi que não era tão experiente como aparentava ser. – ele segurou meu queixo me fazendo encara-lo. – não precisa ficar com vergonha. Serei paciente.

– podemos não falar nisso por favor. – ele percebendo meu embaraço disso:

– como queira. – depois olhou para minha mão direita. – porque não está usando o anel? – fiquei sem graça.

– não queria perde-lo. – menti.

– pois quero que uso sempre. Se o perder lhe darei outro. Agora vá buscar o anel que eu estou lhe esperando na porta da escola. Você tem cinco minutos. – fui para o quarto procurei o anel e o coloquei no dedo. Não torei o uniforme do colégio. Passei pelos corredores e varias meninas cochichavam suspirando. Perguntei a minha colega de sala o que era e ela me disse que tinha um Deus grego na porta do colégio. Fui de encontro a ele. O observei encostado ao carro e notei que realmente ele era um Deus grego.

– demorei?

– não. Mais você usou 2 minutos a mais do que lhe dei. – ele abriu a porta do carro para mim e eu entrei.

– aonde vamos?

– é uma surpresa. Espero que goste... – fiquei tensa.


End file.
